


《未闻兔名》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《未闻兔名》

金赫奎戴着隔音耳机，并不能听清房间里每一处的声响，田野过来得无声无息，一股潮湿的水汽钻进金赫奎的鼻腔，他的手臂上落了一块软绵绵的缎子，是iko的兔子耳朵，田野在他左手边慢吞吞地蹲了下去，没有灯光的室内仍旧是漆黑一片。

趁着选人的空档，金赫奎把手放在田野的头顶，发丝带着一点残余的潮湿，耳朵有些发烫，但依旧毛绒绒的。

“啊，排到love哥了。”金赫奎看见熟悉的名字，心不在焉地抚摸着柔软的发顶。

田野安静地蹲在一边，衣服暂借了金赫奎的，他把衣领拉到鼻子下面嗅了一圈，努力想在柔顺剂的香气里捕捉一丝金赫奎的味道。

明凯私聊金赫奎：dai wo fei

金赫奎回复：no zzz

游戏载入，金赫奎收回手，按在键盘上。

兔子耳朵仍然不安分地在他手肘上扫来扫去，没有因游戏开始而停息的意思。

EZ出现在泉水中，购买装备，光标在地图上移动起来。

金赫奎进游戏后把声音调小了些，但衣料摩挲的窸窣声依旧微不可闻，兔耳离开了他的手臂，如果金赫奎不着急着打一级团，他能听见田野愈重的呼吸声。

对面送出一血。EZ并未选择回家，而是直接去了线上。

明凯在游戏里给他私聊，金赫奎瞥了一眼，没有回复，继续边补刀边消耗对面。

兔子耳朵蹭过他的膝盖，他把兵线推进对面的塔里，打野来下路gank，金赫奎释放着技能，突然感觉不太对劲，他太过于专注于游戏，没意识到田野已经悄无声息地钻进了桌子底下，试图分开他的膝盖。兔子iko的动作很轻，但不容抗拒，两片耳朵垂落在他的大腿上，轻轻扫动着，他的膝盖能感受到温热的吐息。

“iko？”金赫奎摘了一边耳机，手上操作并没有因此而停止。

田野不回答，只是躬身伏在他的大腿上，用手指碾着他裤子上的褶皱，呼吸洒在金赫奎的小腹上。他的耳朵乖巧地耷拉着，田野的动作却算不上乖巧，发情的兔子显然不准备安安安静地只趴个大腿这么简单，眼镜在此时显得多余，他故意没有戴，这方便了他咬住金赫奎T恤的下摆，往上扯，用兔耳和舌尖小心翼翼地去蹭他的小腹。

舌尖留下一串湿漉漉的水痕，耳朵上的绒毛带来细碎的痒意，田野用手拍了拍金赫奎的大腿，含含糊糊地说：“把腿分开。”

“......iko不要捣乱。”金赫奎微微避开他一些，依旧没有放弃游戏对局的意思。

“我没有捣乱啊。”兔子的声音很小，有点故作出来的委屈。

舌尖顺着小腹往下舔，触碰到布料，换成牙齿，对着柔软的凸起轻轻咬了一口。

兔子发情的话，主人是有解决的义务的。

本来能收割残血的EZ大招刮歪了，小地图上明凯朝这边连pin了五个问号嘲笑金赫奎的低级错误。

金赫奎在聊天框里飞快地打了一句：tq *********

讨好的嘴唇隔着裤子慢慢用舌头濡湿小块的布料，田野搭在金赫奎大腿上的手指无意识地蹭弄着，他用舌尖与齿列去摸索，仿佛兔子也有严重的口欲期固结，舌尖触碰到冷冰冰的拉链，牙齿叼住，轻轻向外扯，扯不动，舌面便在裆部的布料上打转，让那里黏糊糊的都是发情兔子的涎水和气味。

“Meiko。”

头顶传来的声音里带了点怒气，田野的动作一顿，用绵软的拖长了的鼻音回应：“嗯。”

他对着鼓起的部位吹了口气，“你别乱动。”

田野把金赫奎生气的信息屏蔽了，只顾着用嘴巴，他和自己赌气似的非得用牙齿把拉链咬下来，几次不得，含不住的口水便把布料染得更湿。兔耳朵搭在金赫奎的大腿上，拉链勉强拉开一点，内裤边沿被他用牙齿笨拙地往下扯，他的脖颈塌陷下去，好让自己含住解放的性器，兔子的舌尖绕上阴茎的顶部，再用湿热的口腔慢慢把他裹进去。

两只耳朵随着吞咽的动作左右晃动，拢不住的唾液沾湿下巴，田野“唔”了几声，用手指托住，细细地摩挲着脆弱的底部。

直接被含到底的感觉让人头脑发昏，金赫奎觉察出自己的耳后发热，绯红连累到脸颊上，他分不出手去抵开田野低垂的头，但摁着键盘的手指不受控地轻微痉挛起来，娴熟的走A技巧失了效用，EZ开始线上逛街。

湿软的喉肉挤压着他，兔子收着牙齿把性器吐出来，舌头顺着往下舔，回上来，用柔软的双唇拭去顶部渗出的前液，发出一些情色的吞咽声。

田野向上看，恰好能看见金赫奎的喉结和下巴，阴茎顶着他的上颚，又滑向一边，在他的右脸颊上戳出一个凸起，被压制住的舌面努力卷裹起来，唇角被津液染得湿漉漉的。

啪嗒。鼠标被摔开的声音。

田野想抬起头，但一只手插入了他的发间，把他的头往下压，他只能勉强将性器吞得更深，那只手的主人有些失控地再次揪住了他后脑的发丝，迫使敏感的口腔受到一些粗糙的侵犯，田野被扯得后仰，咽喉里传来的刺激感使两片耳朵在头顶举起白旗一样地竖起，口水完全不受控制地滴落在地板上，发出轻微的声响。

因为强迫的动作，他的膝盖磨得红肿，田野委屈地发出一丝喉音，兔耳朵半软下去又立起，在他口不能言的时候，给金赫奎发出了认错的信号。

揪住他发丝的手渐渐松开了，转而摸到他脸颊上，揉弄一侧被顶出的凸起，另一只手弹了几下他的耳朵根部，绒毛和发丝相生的地方，沿着这里抚摸他的头皮。被触碰到耳朵时，田野全身的骨头几乎都被抽走了，他很想这双修长的手再摸一摸他的后背，或者尾巴。

“iko，吐出来。”金赫奎的声音有些哑，和软绵绵的声线混在一起，相当的人畜无害，但又令人难以抵抗他的柔软命令。

田野很听话地把性器从口中吐出，舌面缠连出粘腻的丝线，胡乱落在他嘟起的下唇上。

电脑屏幕显示着黑白，金赫奎已经双手离开了键盘，屏幕荧光照不出他的面孔，表情模糊，但鼻骨削直。

田野咬着嘴唇犟嘴：“你别扯我头发啊金赫奎。”

“不是iko先动手的吗？”金赫奎回道，“……先动嘴。”

他故意强调了那个“嘴”字。

“很过分，我rank的时候iko居然……”

“那你继续打rank吧。”田野赌气地用手背抹了抹嘴唇。

“不可以。”

下一秒，田野感觉两只耳朵被人握住了，连带着整个人被从地上拽了起来，椅子滚轮和地面发出刺耳的摩擦音，金赫奎半推搡半搂着把他往身后的沙发上带，他似乎真的生气了，田野心里有些后悔去招惹他，但是手臂上因兴奋而直起栗，长耳朵作为软肋被人扯在手里使兔子没办法反抗，只能在靠到沙发后勉强蜷缩起来，他收紧自己的膝盖，嘟囔着抗议：“诶痛，你扯到我耳朵了，别乱扯啊。”

金赫奎松开手，转而去掐他的腰，他一言不发的时候一点也不软绵绵，田野揉了揉被拉痛的耳朵，仰在沙发上，他故意只套了简单一件T恤，两条光滑而直的腿从下摆里伸出来，早有预谋地在狭小的沙发上转过身。

“你非要扯的话……可以扯尾巴。”他咬了咬嘴唇，发情的身体下意识让窄窄一节腰凹陷下去，“尾巴很痒。”

金赫奎伸手顺了两下那个毛绒绒的团状兔尾，田野就小幅度地颤抖起来。他把衣服往上撩，露出兔子完全的后背，田野虽然身形纤细，但并不硌人，后背肌肤腻滑，脊背陷下去一道浅沟，浅沟的尽头恰好延伸出那朵尾巴。

“.……别看了，你快点。”田野小声说道，他把额头抵在手臂上，两只耳朵不耐烦地抖了抖。  
“嗯？”金赫奎发出一个模糊的鼻音，手指不紧不慢地从田野后脑勺的发丝起，慢慢往下摸。  
“我叫你快点。”田野试图摇摇尾巴，但那团毛球并不听话，反而像是田野撅着屁股晃了晃，“兔子是很不耐烦的。”

 

被嵌入的时候，田野用两片耳朵捂住了自己的眼睛，小小地哼了一声，然后想起什么似的，揭开耳朵，把还躺在沙发上的第三者——那只玩具兔子扔出老远。

“iko干嘛呢。”金赫奎握着他的腰，前胸的衣料贴上田野光裸的后背。

“不能被它看到，嗯……”

发情时潮湿的后穴轻而易举接纳了性器的入侵，被填满时田野餍足地发出了一个拖长的鼻音。变成兔子的田野表现得比平时更加积极，金赫奎俯下身去，用牙齿咬住了兔耳的根部，舌尖试着把绒毛舔湿，手指陷在田野身后的兔尾里，随着抽插的频率，缓慢地揉弄着那小团柔软的尾巴。

平时的兔尾就是敏感部位，现在被人把玩在手里，田野几乎连腰都抻不直，他想自己难道不是一只公兔吗，应该是他压住金赫奎才对，耳朵根部被热意的吐息灌满，田野的额角覆上些许汗水，他咬住了自己的手指。

兔子发情时很会取悦自身，田野模模糊糊地跟随本能把食指和中指含在嘴里，自己亵玩着柔软的舌面，去触摸那些坚硬的齿列和柔软的上颚，另一只手沿着小腹向下，抚弄翘起的前端，湿淋淋的前液沾了满手。

金赫奎还是不放弃揪他的耳朵，他把田野的兔耳往前轻拽，迫使兔子低伏得更深，那团尾巴便蹭上他的小腹，拂来拂去，酥酥麻麻，湿热的后穴有些贪心地想把他整个吃进去。

兔子是真的麻烦，金赫奎想，他也被田野的反应缠得头晕。变成兔子的田野和之前完全是两种样子，异常乖巧，异常配合，趴在沙发背上很主动地吞吃他，后穴被搅弄成湿漉漉的也不反抗，反而是不避讳地呻吟出口，甜腻的声音听得他脖颈发热，那两只垂落的兔耳朵紧绷起来，像是一个敏感的信号。

金赫奎拢住他的尾巴，在顶进去的时候故意掐住尾巴根，嘴唇含上支棱在头顶的耳朵，舌尖把他耳朵内侧舔湿了，田野能清晰地听见粘腻的水声，尾巴根上的手指捋了两下，沿着尾椎骨摸到臀缝，指尖揉开里面溢出的体液，蹭在尾巴上，又试探性地往里戳了戳。

田野本来就腰软，被拓开几分，腰却直起来，想让自己蓬松的尾巴摆脱那些湿乎乎的淫水，但尝试了几次都被箍着肋下拉了回来，金赫奎没有很用力气，他光是含湿兔耳里面，田野的骨头就全酥了，自己抚慰前端的手笨拙地加快了频率，从尾椎蔓延上来的脆弱感逼得他吞咽不下呻吟，短促的音节出了口便化作求饶一类的声音，黏黏糊糊地共同传进两个人的耳廓。

膝盖长久地蹭在沙发表面，加上之前被在地板上拉扯过，田野有点跪不住，他在喘气的间隙抱怨道不想当兔子了，被弄得深了，眼泪漫上眼角，他的睫毛粘在一起，鼻尖发红，金赫奎放过兔耳，去蹭他的脸颊，田野趁时舔了一口他的鼻尖，去吻他上唇以上的汗珠，再小口地含住唇瓣。

“iko为什么要哭。”话语从舌尖传递出去。

田野的小腿在空气里痉挛着，他勉强地回答：“啊.……不想说。”总不能说是被弄得爽才哭的，左边的兔耳也跟着小腿轻微抽搐起来。

“不想当兔子吗？iko的话。”

“不是……”田野感受到后穴里的软肉在挽留缓慢退出的性器，“嗯……你不是说不可爱吗。”

金赫奎摸了摸他被沾湿一小半的绒绒尾巴，“是骗你的，尾巴和耳朵都很可爱。”

“如果可以的话，一直当我的兔子吧，iko。”

雪团一样的尾巴被完全打湿了。


End file.
